


Absence pesante

by Psychoslasher



Category: The Closer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Help, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Alors que Brenda laisse son travail prendre le dessus sur son couple, elle ignore que Fritz s'est remis à boire.
Relationships: Fritz Howard/Brenda Leigh Johnson
Kudos: 1





	Absence pesante

**Trois heures du matin**

Brenda était au volant de sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle après une longue enquête lorsqu'elle reçut un appel. Ne décrochant pas, son téléphone sonna une deuxième fois et elle se gara après avoir pesté. Un message apparemment urgent d'un officier de police du West Side et qu'elle ne put ignorer étant donné son absence de détails.

Lorsque Brenda entra avec inquiétude dans un autre commissariat que le sien, plusieurs questions la perturbèrent alors que la précédente suspecte d'une enquête de meurtres en série avait du être relâchée pour manque de preuves suffisantes. Elle espéra de tout cœur que cette dernière n'avait finalement pas réussi à achever sa dernière besogne. En effet, une "veuve noire" avait été arrêtée sur le point d'empoisonner à la strychnine son quatrième époux pour une question d'héritage. Aucun poison trouvé chez elle malgré celui décelé dans le vin, un excellent avocat à qui elle avait menti à la perfection... elle avait tout eu pour s'en sortir malgré la certitude de l'équipe qui avait tout fait pour la coincer. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle venait de faire sa toute première erreur, aucun indice ne put faire le lien avec ses anciens crimes car elle avait toujours menti. Décrire des symptômes de crise cardiaque tout en prétendant que l'époux était un catholique pratiquant afin d'empêcher toute autopsie, convaincre son époux suivant de venir vivre dans un coin reculé n'ayant pas de moyens médicaux, enterrer un autre qui ne fut découvert sans qu'aucun poison ne soit décelable... elle avait tout fait. La suspecte, Miranda Tanner, était ressortie avec un rictus adressé à Johnson.

\- Brenda Johnson ?

Sortant péniblement de ses pensées, la blonde regarda le sergent de l'accueil avec étonnement.

\- Mon nom est inscrit sur mon front ou on se connaît ?

\- Non madame, mais on n'a pas grand monde à une heure pareille et on s'en estime heureux vu le problème qu'on a eu. Sergent Drew Blake, c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de passer.

\- Dans ce cas... chef-adjointe Brenda Leigh Johnson, oui. Je dirige la brigade des Enquêtes Prioritaires de...

\- Ah ! Si vous êtes des nôtres, ça va simplifier les choses.

\- À quel propos ? demanda t-elle, impatiente.

\- À propos de la loi.

Le sergent ouvrit un grand carnet sous ses yeux et parcourut les écritures.

\- Connaissez-vous un dénommé Fritz Howard ?

\- En effet, c'est mon conjoint. Vous vous renseignez sur moi ou quoi ?

Le pauvre homme s'était planté s'il avait imaginé avoir affaire à la citoyenne lambda de Los Angeles, aimable et serviable, mais il était tombé sur la policière la plus caractérielle de la ville. Il préféra donc lui énoncer les faits en espérant un peu de compréhension de sa part.

\- Monsieur Howard a été appréhendé en pleine rue. Il va nous falloir...

\- "Appréhendé" ? Mais pour quel motif ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins qui il est ? tempêta Brenda sur le pauvre officier.

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, je ne suis pas responsable. Votre petit ami est accusé d'attentat à la pudeur et tentative d'agression sexuelle.

Énervée mais prise d'un rire hystérique, Brenda commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise en critiquant la façon de travailler des policiers du coin. Mais alors qu'elle commença à défendre l'homme de sa vie contre ce qu'elle pensait déjà être une conspiration, le policier soupira en cherchant de l'aide autour de lui.

\- Vous vous trompez forcément, cet homme est d'un caractère doux et incapable de faire une telle chose à une femme. Conduisez-moi à lui, que je le voie.

Blake le lui interdit en prétextant que c'était impossible. Soufflant bruyamment, Brenda lança au pauvre policier ce même regard auquel avaient droit tous les coupables menottés.

\- Si c'est une mauvaise blague de Flynn et Provenza...

\- Ça n'a rien d'une blague, soyez sérieuse. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et que cet homme soit gentil ou non, il a agi sous l'emprise de l'alcool et il est en cellule de dégrisement. Il a plaqué un de mes collègues à terre et il a été très difficile à arrêter.

\- Alcool ? Oh non mais que...

L'officier l'arrêta afin de pouvoir rester professionnel.

\- Cette femme ne porte pas plainte, il a de la chance mais il y aura quand même des conséquences. Votre mari boit souvent ?

"Alors c'est entièrement de ma faute... J'aime mon travail mais Fritz en fait partie comme il fait partie de ma vie, je l'ai laissé seul si souvent qu'il a replongé" pensa t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Madame ! Votre mari a t-il l'habitude de boire comme ça ?

\- Il avait arrêté il y a quelques années, il était alcoolique mais me l'avait caché. Il assume son problème alors il vous le dira sûrement à son réveil. Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais vu ivre ou avec la gueule de bois alors ne me demandez pas si vous pourrez lui poser des questions sans qu'il ne se fâche. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il devait avoir l'alcool mauvais parce qu'il lui est arrivé de se servir inconsciemment de son arme de service dans sa propre voiture. Au fait, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de vous le dire mais il est agent fédéral.

\- En fait si mais vu son état, on a cru qu'il racontait des salades. Il arrivait à peine à parler et il marchait de travers à son arrivée ici. On n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui donner des coups pour le calmer alors pardonnez-moi, mais il a pris cher.

Johnson ferma les yeux en se cachant le visage.

\- Fritz, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Après avoir tout de même remercié l'officier pour son attitude posée, elle demanda à lire la déposition de la jeune femme.

\- Elle n'a pas encore été entendue. Je lui laisse le temps de récupérer avant, elle est à côté de la machine à café. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est sous le choc car ça balance plutôt entre soulagement et rigolade avec elle. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est la loi même si elle n'a pas été violentée.

\- Je souhaiterai l'entendre quand vous lui parlerez.

\- Euh...

Devinant qu'il allait tout faire pour l'en dissuader à cause de ses liens avec l'agresseur, Brenda se servit habilement de son grade comme elle savait le faire.

\- C'est la chef-adjointe Brenda Leigh Johnson qui vous l'ordonne, sergent.

\- Bien madame, si vous insistez. Vous pourrez rester derrière la vitre mais vous n'aurez pas le droit d'intervenir, vous le savez.

Après avoir nonchalamment croisé les genoux sur sa chaise pendant une bonne demi-heure, Brenda vit arriver une femme en uniforme. D'un pas assuré, celle-ci se dirigea vers la machine à café pour entamer la conversation. Blonde, jeune, calme et arborant un sourire inspirant la confiance. "Très bonne attitude" pensa Brenda en la voyant parler avec la victime. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une agression sexuelle, une femme était plus à même d'obtenir un maximum de précisions face à une autre. Sous le conseil du sergent, Johnson resta sur sa chaise à écouter la conversation afin que celle qui venait de donner son nom, Lisa Benson, ne se sente pas surveillée.

\- On parlait tranquillement dans ce bar lui et moi. J'adorais le voir rire même s'il était déjà bien entamé. Vous savez, c'est ce genre de conversations polies mais qui deviennent intimes sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, et qui entraînent souvent les personnes dans le même lit après. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. C'est même comme ça que j'ai connu mon copain.

"En voilà une façon de parler ! En effet, elle n'est pas en état de choc" constata Brenda en haussant les sourcils, avant de s'intéresser au reste.

\- Oui ! Ritchie et moi on s'est disputés il y a deux jours et depuis, il n'est pas rentré alors ça m'a énervée et je suis venue ici. Ça me changeait de voir un homme qui ne me râlait pas dessus sans arrêt. J'avais envie de l'embrasser à cause de ses regards, même de finir la nuit avec lui mais nos sujets de conversation ont dévié sur autre chose. Il a commencé à parler tout seul, il n'avait plus l'air de me voir et quand il m'a enfin regardée après un autre verre, il a recommencé à sourire mais en m'appelant Brenda. Il était vraiment agressif ce whisky !

De façon discrète, le sergent Blake s'était approché de la vraie Brenda et lui tendit un magazine sans regarder Lisa. Il tenait à faire semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose et s'assit près d'elle en désignant inutilement une page.

\- Elle a dit Brenda, ce n'est pas vous ?

Alors qu'elle n'aimait guère chuchoter, sa collègue n'eut pas le choix.

\- Si, c'est mon prénom mais je ne comprends pas, il n'était quand même pas ivre au point de la confondre avec moi ?

\- C'est possible qu'il ait eu quelques hallucinations, vu l'état dans lequel on l'a ramassé. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne porte pas plainte. Il va avoir droit à un avertissement mais il doit finir sa garde à vue.

Il décrivit le comportement surréaliste de Fritz la veille et la blonde ne le reconnut pas du tout dans les mots utilisés. Blake vit la main de Brenda tourner une page puis la remercia de son réflexe, lui qui avait parlé trop fort alors que cela faisait plus de deux minutes qu'ils perdaient leur temps à regarder un même point sur le magazine.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me demander une cigarette mais au lieu de ça, il m'a plaquée pour m'embrasser.

Cette fois, ils stoppèrent leur conversation puisque les paroles de Lisa s'enchaînaient.

\- Je l'aurai bien fait mais jamais dehors. Je ne suis pas une traînée alors c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par crier pour qu'un passant m'aide à l'arrêter. J'ai eu de la chance que quelqu'un passe, il a appelé la police avant de courir vers moi.

\- Ses supérieurs vont l'assommer mais pas plus que moi ! souffla Brenda.

L'officier sourit en approuvant car il s'attendait au moins à un reproche envers ce conjoint qui avait transgressé la loi. Peu lui importait qu'une personne travaille au service de la loi, elle ne devait être exemptée de sentence en cas de crime, de bavure ou de délit. Cependant, la sanction risquerait de faire très mal au portefeuille selon le sergent.

ooOOoo

Deux jours plus tard, Johnson tournait en rond chez elle. Bien qu'elle y avait fait venir son amant, ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête à l'énonciation de sa suspension et à celle de sa sanction pénale. Elle le vit assis par terre contre le canapé, à caresser Chaton qui ronronnait fièrement contre lui. La féline avait détecté que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son humain et lui tournait autour. Pensant avoir sa part de responsabilité dans la rechute de Fritz avec l'alcool, Brenda ne prévit pourtant pas de le ménager. Elle veilla juste à ne pas le bousculer de peur de le braquer.

\- Tu crois que je dois plutôt rire ou te faire la morale ?

Elle ne fut guère étonnée par son silence, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question et Brenda ne l'aurait pas fait non plus si les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle vint s'accroupir près de lui et passa un bras derrière son cou.

\- Fritzi, je te jure que je vais tout faire pour passer plus de temps avec toi. J'arrêterai de rester tard après avoir fini le travail, je brûlerai la paperasse s'il le faut et... non d'accord, peut-être pas mais je vais y mettre du mien.

Miaulant, Chaton mordilla la main de Fritz avant de passer à celle que Brenda venait de poser sur sa hanche.

\- Mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Aïeuh... Chaton, alors !

La matinée passa sans que Fritz ne cherche à s'expliquer, tout comme la veille. Cependant, la blonde le trouva en fin d'après-midi sur le canapé et chercha à savoir s'il dormait ou non. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, elle le vit se tourner au même moment mais dès lors qu'il l'aperçut, il voulut de nouveau pivoter. Fritz se remémorait tellement cet incident mauvais pour son honneur et sa carrière qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sans solution d'évitement, il laissa Brenda s'approcher pour faire ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- On doit en parler tous les deux.

Il avait tellement honte de lui et de ce que pouvaient ressentir les gens à son égard qu'il ne sortait pas et dormait sur le canapé de Brenda depuis son arrivée. En cet instant, il était irrité de sentir son regard inquisiteur sur lui et cela l'empêchait de fermer les yeux.

\- Fritz, il faut que ça cesse. Tu comptes me répondre un jour ?

Encore une fois, son petit ami resta muré dans le silence.

\- On videra ces bouteilles dans l'évier dès que tu te lèveras.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser et de s'asseoir au bord du canapé.

\- Quel est le pire dans l'histoire ? Avoir re-succombé à quelques verres ou avoir confondu cette femme avec moi ? Parce que ces deux éléments... si tu les isoles, ils n'ont aucune réelle gravité.

\- Ah !

Cette fois, l'agent lui fit face et s'était décidé à parler mais son regard ne dessina aucun accord avec elle.

\- Tu crois ça ? J'ai perdu toute ma confiance en moi quand j'ai replongé. J'ai failli violer une femme parce que j'avais l'impression de te voir à sa place et que je voulais coucher avec toi à ce moment-là. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas mon problème. Tu sais pour quelles raisons j'ai arrêté de boire et c'est tout ce qui te vient ? Tu imagines si j'avais eu mon arme sur moi ? J'avais beau te voir toi mais imagine si j'avais voulu faire le con... Si elle s'était défendue et que j'avais sorti mon arme, ou elle...

Il se tut alors que sa compagne lui secouait l'épaule.

\- Chéri, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé.

\- Mais ça aurait pu, et j'ai quand même failli faire du mal à cette femme.

\- La seule chose que je peux te reprocher est une légère infidélité ce soir-là. Elle aurait succombé si tu lui avais proposé une chambre d'hôtel, c'est dans sa déposition.

Face au regard incrédule de son homme, elle précisa :

\- Tu lui plaisais et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a laissé l'embrasser derrière ce bar. Elle a commencé à te repousser en voyant que tu risquais d'aller plus loin, mais elle a dit aux officiers que c'était juste de le faire dehors qui l'a réveillée, sinon elle l'aurait fait. Tu vois, ce n'est qu'une petite infidélité de rien du tout.

\- Pas si je l'avais forcée. C'est une tâche sur ma plaque et sur mon casier judiciaire et... sur ma dignité.

Approuvant finalement son opinion, Brenda resta sérieuse et le soutint comme elle put. Elle proposa d'ailleurs de revoir Lisa afin de s'excuser et de s'expliquer avec elle, ce qu'il accepta sur-le-champ. En effet, n'ayant eu nulle plainte, aucune injonction n'avait été mise en place et donc chacun pouvait revoir l'autre à tout moment. Brenda affirma d'ailleurs avoir évoqué cette éventualité avec Lisa Benson après lui avoir dit qui elle était réellement par rapport à lui.

Hochant la tête, un mince sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de son amant qui se releva pour s'asseoir. Passant par-dessus ses cuisses, la blonde se serra contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment qu'ils estimèrent précieux. L'embrassant doucement puis de plus en plus vite, Brenda lui mordit la lèvre avant de susurrer :

\- Ta dignité, je te la rendrai. Je t'aime Fritzy.

Sans s'étonner, elle le vit ôter son haut tellement l'envie le prenait. Elle sentit cette envie à un autre endroit et ils ne perdirent pas de temps, rattrapant celui qui avait été perdu. Howard l'embrassa de façon brutale à l'en faire gémir de plaisir puis l'allongea sur le canapé. Ce brusque et envahissant baiser démontra parfaitement à quel point son absence avait été cruelle pour lui, de même que sa pénétration sans préliminaire qui laissa place à de brusques coups de reins.

Leur fin de soirée et leur nuit se poursuivirent ainsi, dans le plaisir et la chaleur, la brutalité et le bruit de leurs ébats alors que chacun profitait de l'autre. Une chose était sûre, Brenda ne comptait plus le laisser seul.

**Fin.**


End file.
